familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trailer park welcomes
Plot * Opie and Peter and Foaud and Chris and Brian and Cleveland and Glen and Bob and Jack join together to get the right decisions right to know what there saying and then Opie walks out of the house. Opie drives Peter Griffin and Foaud to the trailer park in Berkeley in Oakland County California to keep crossing where its going. At the trailer Opie finds the Hitmans and then he kills them and then he goes to the trailer and then locates it. Opie has the Hitmans coming and then he kills them and then he takes there codes away to forget about everything and then he unlocks the trailer. * In the RV trailer Opie talks to Peter Griffin and Foaud in contact and then Peter and Foaud stay in the car and then they park it near the trailer RV to know where the contact point is. Opie locates the second room and then he gets 10000$ and after that he puts in his pocket and then washes his hands and then leaves the bedroom. During Jack Ferara's arrival Opie sits in the dining room and then he waits for Jack Ferara to come at the door without agreeing. During a firefight Jack Ferara engages with the gasoline can and then Opie confronts his opinion and question to know what is up with Opie. * During a fight Opie gets into a fight with Jack Ferara when he holds the gasoline and then the Hitmans take in charge and then Opie kills them at the door near the bedroom and then Opie moves for cover. During the gasoline spill Jack Ferara poors gasoline onto the floor and then he shoots the gasoline to ignite the ground and then Jack Ferara runs out of the trailer. During a assassination Opie has the Hitmans coming and then Opie kills them in the RV trailer and then he calls Peter Griffin and Foaud for help because the trailer is going to blow up in 5 hours in 32 seconds. During a escape from the burning RV trailer Opie waits for Peter Griffin and Foaud to Ram in the wall while the other 4 Hitman go outside away from the trailer and then Opie walks up to the car and then gets in with Peter and Foaud and then Opie closes the door and locks it. * During the escape Opie and Peter and Foaud have a fight with the Hitmans and then Opie pulls out his gun and then he shoots the 4 Hitman that exited the burning RV trailer because they don't like to be burned. Peter and Foaud drives Opie away from the RV trailer burning while the Los Angeles police and the Oakland county police and the rural police and the San Francisco police arrive and then the burning trailer blows them up and away from the RV trailer that is exploding and then the Motor Officer has 2 Hitmans and then he kills the motor officers and then Opie kills the last 2 Hitmans. During a drive on the way home Opie drives Peter and Foaud home safely and then Peter and Foaud walks to Bob Powell a nice guy and then they enjoy time. Opie goes to the lockup In Venice Beach California to know that it's safe there and everything to expirence a message and then he gets a new car and then drives it to his house and then Opie goes inside and works to talk to Fernando and Lexia about it. Cast * Opie as Julian Glover * Peter Griffin as Seth MacFarlane * Foaud as Seth Rogen * Chris Griffin as Seth Green * Brian Griffin as Seth MacFarlane * Glen Quagmire an Seth MacFarlane * Cleveland Brown as Mike Henry * Bob Powell as Jason Jones * Jack Ferara as Frank Grillo * Fernando Martins as Morgan Freeman * Lexia Martins as Lorraine Bracco